PJO Vs MLP
by Elements1999
Summary: This is an argument that happened between me and my friend Seagurl3. This mentions MLP here and there but has other stuff including: -Fablehaven -Maleficent -Kane Chronicles -and so much more that I don't remember. Seagurl3 has a version of this too. Her's is a shorter version. Anyways READ PLEASE... I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Elements1999 here. I would like to say that this story is something that I came up with the help of Seagurl3... kind of. We were pm'ing and we got into this small argument and it turned into this small verbal war of sorts. I kind of started it but it was Seagurl3's idea to make it a story even though she says it isn't. Please note that there is a version of this story on her page and it might be slightly different than what you will read right here. Also I have a second file on fanfiction. It's a joint file with Seagurl3. We decided to make it since we were going to make this story but we couldn't decide were to stop so Seagurl3 wrote what she has on her file and then she sent it to me and I added onto it for my file. We will probably start posting stories on the other file soon. I'm not sure how soon though. Please understand that it will probably be a while though being that we have to talk and come up with ideas for stories that we would like to write. If you would like to follow/favorite the file ahead of time the username is . . Elements being me and Sea being Seagurl3. Anyways, you probably want to read the story so I'm shutting up now.

* * *

disclaimer: I (along with Seagurl3) own nothing but our OC's

* * *

Ocs:

Note: We are using the OC's in our place so please don't get confused as to why there were OC's and not Seagurl3 and I.

seagurl3: Faye LaCystal 15 years old with medium ash brown hair and purple streaks. Eyes the color of spicy cinnamon/bright red cherry. Mortal.

Elements1999's: Jason Black. 16 years old with auburn hair. Beautiful sea-green eyes. Son of Poseidon. Legacy of Pluto and Jupiter. Blood of the Pharaohs. Follows the path of Bast/Baset. Really pale white skin. (Note: Not trying to be racist but I have seen Hispanics/African Americans/other colored people with pale skin and I would like you to know that my OC is actually White and not African American or Hispanic or some other race)

* * *

Place of scene: Long Island.

* * *

I was walking to the corner Starbucks after a long hard day of school. My best friend, Faye LaCystal, walked next to me, scarf wrapped around her nose as she shivered in the cold dense December air.

Her pale skin was bright against the black color of her heavy jacket. Her mittened hands were wrapped around her little fanfiction booklet: she keep every one of her favorites stories copied in there. Most people classified her as a shy girl who never socializes, but really she was one of the most popular writer online.

Me? The names Jason Black. Son of Poseidon. Yeah, I here you yelling that Percy can't be my brother because he has no half-blood brothers. That is correct. I am the legacy of both Hades AND Zeus. And on top of that, I also have the blood of the pharaohs. Thing is, Faye knows nothing about. In fact she thinks my brothers life is just a fictional thing.

I had freaked out some time earlier in our friendship because she ships my (slightly) older brother with Jason Grace.

We entered the coffee shop, and the smell of peppermint hit me like a wave. I never understood why Faye liked coffee so much; maybe it was because she was raised in Washington her whole life.

"How are you two doing today?" The staff at the counter asked. Kristine was her name.

"The usually." I said. A Grande Cocoa, with a little whip.

"Grande two-pump Peppermint White Mocha please." Faye said, her randomness with coffee showing. She always tried something new.

She handed them a free drink card she got. "This will go to my drink." The total was $2.10, And Faye played.

"I honestly dont see how you can do coffee. Especially this late in the day." I said was we walked to an empty set of chairs.

"Hello! Your the one here who is always like 'the usually'" she said that part in a messed up dumb voice. "At least you should spice things up a bit." She sat down, folding her arms across her breasts.

"Really?" I heard Kristine telling me my drink was ready. "I have never heard of one of your drinks actually being done before mine." I teased playfully.

"Up yours" She muttered. Remember when I said she was shy. Not around me. In fact, I can't get her to shut up around me.

"Faye, how many times do I have to tell you that you might be attractive but you're not my type" I replied. This was an inside joke of ours. It used to be that she had a small crush on me. To tell you the truth, I wasn't that surprised. Just about every girl had a crush on me at one point or another. There is the exception to those lesbians though. I respect them though so I never questioned them. There are also those who just didn't find me attractive. That was weird though because with how much I train at camp I am one of the most defined people and everyone loves a well defined man. Well not everyone. Oops, I'm rambling again. I tend to do that and then I say stupid stuff I never mean. Like the fact that everyone loves a well defined man.

When Faye's drink was done, she got up to get it. She came back sipping it, when all of a sudden she pretends to pour some on me.

A drop hit my forehead, and I tried not touch my earrings (which turn into my twin Daggers, Tidal wave) or my watch (which is my shield Arius.) Instead I pushed my glasses back up my nose. I tend to freak out when something drips on me because I had a bad experience with dripping things. The only time I don't freak out is when I'm taking a shower.

"Honestly! Its better when it takes longer!"

* * *

This was turning into the argument she and I had a while ago, some time during the summer months…

* * *

I had left Faye's house about an hour ago, but we still talked online.

Yeah, I use the internet. Big deal. I know that monsters will come after me but they better be prepared to die because I won't go down without giving them hell first.

Anyways, she and I were talking about something random, and she had tried to make me pinkie pie promise something

* * *

Faye: WAIT! You know pinkie Pie? And you never told me?!

Me: I heard of him.

PINKIE PIE IS A GIRL *cradles Pinkie Pie money jar while growling like an wild animal*

Me: *calls animal control*

Faye: *calls on the power of princess Luna of the night sky, and watches as she zaps the mortals into nothing* YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE POWER OF THE PRINCESS PONIES! *laughs like a maniac*

Me: *Calls on the powers of the Greek/Roman and Egyptian gods and watch them put your precious princess ponies to shame* Ha. Take that

Faye:Actually, the Princess Ponies of Equestria are 10 times stronger than all the gods combined (Princess Celestia Of the day's sky, Princess Luna of the night's sky, Princess Twilight of magic (an element of harmony) and friendship, and there's Princess Cadence of the crystal empire), and they also have 5 other ponies (Applejack of honesty, Rarity of generosity, Rainbow Dash of Loyalty, FlutterShy of kindness, and Pinkie Pie of Laughter) that hold the power of the elements of harmony, even if they don't have them anymore.

Oh and there's Shining Armor!

Me: *Calls on Mother Chaos, Primordial Goddess of Creation, The Goddess who created the universe and ALL the gods and goddesses there are today* Take that *laughs like an evil scientictist.* Lets see you beat THAT faye!

Faye: *calls on DISCORD! And watches as Mother chaos is defeated by her mlp version* HA!

Me: *Watches as mother chaos' clone is beaten, then summons hundreds more of her clones*

Faye: *Summons Queen Chrysalis and her never ending changeling army.* Go and defend the name of all pony kind! I'll give you my love for my little pony to increase your Power!

Me: *Turns to never ending dragon army headed by 3000 nightfuries* Go defend Mother Chaos and her clones. I give you the power of the Guardians to aid you in battle.

Faye: *calls on the army of mutants from maximum ride and the witches/wizards from James Patterson's other book series.*

*then calls on the fairy army from Fablehaven. And the unicorns. And Kendra. And Seth*

Me: *calls on the army of gingers that can never die due to no souls* Now my faithful gingers, bing us honor by bringing down these son of a *magical cussing silencer activates*

Faye: Well if you want to call a army then wait until you see mine Jason... :) Oh and that ginger thing made you sound heartless. *calls on everyone from Frozen. Even Olaf*

Me: Well fine, I see how you are. Oh and I'm not heartless, just soul-less. That comes with being a ginger like me... :) *calls everyone from harry potter, all Greek/Roman demigods, blood of the pharaohs, and Kingdom hearts* Thanks for the idea for kingdom hearts, Should I go on?

Faye: *Calls on the titans and primordial's because you never mentioned them* . :)

*everyone from Hetalia!* let's see you beat THE COUNTRIES OF THE WORLD!

Me: Mentioned Mother Chaos and she has power over them sooooo, you're screwed. Just give up all ready. *starts eating ice cream*

Faye: NEVER! *yells from across the battlefield* what got us doing this anyways? *summons the US Army, Marine, air force, and United Forces.* hahahahahahahahahahahaha

Me: Well fine, and I don't know what started this. *calls everyone from sonic, RWBY, Maleficent and her fairy/magical friends, Norse gods, any other gods I missed, and God and the Devil himself*

Faye: *summons... Girl Scout cookies * what? I'm hungry!

Me: *Sits by you* Have any popcorn for this fight... OOO better yet, thin mints. :)

Faye: I was eating thin mints! Truce? For thin mints only.

Me: Hell yeah. Now lets watch this fight. I want to see who wins *watches everyone disappear* What just happened *pouts*

Faye: I think our magical powers just ran out *pouts too*

Me: You mean yours. I still have my powers. *Laughs and summons stuff relating to my powers that I get from being a demigod*

* * *

And that concludes our story. Please R&R and no flames please. If you do leave a flame, be aware that I, Elements1999, will send the ginger army after you for I AM a ginger and there IS a ginger army that will willingly take out any one of you who dare hurt me (or my friends) in anyway shape or form. This includes:

Verbal

Physical

Psychological

And all the other forms

Also please don't forget to check out Seagurl3's version of this story. And also don't forget to favorite our joint account named . . I know we don't have anything on there yet but there will be something soon. Thank you and remember, the ginger army is everywhere *laughs evily* BYE! * smiles and waves*


	2. Author's Note

Sorry people, I just got word that I'm going to have to take down my joint account. Some people (not naming any names) don't like the idea. I was told to take it down. We (Seagurl3 and I) are both really sorry for the inconvenience and are sad that it has to be taken down. Sorry guys. I would have loved to have it stay up.


	3. PLEASE VOTE!

There's a poll up asking if you want a sequel. Please vote


End file.
